


【OC|BG】夜视动物 1

by 1115zheng



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1115zheng/pseuds/1115zheng
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape & Original Female Character(s)





	【OC|BG】夜视动物 1

“以防你们没注意到——邓布利多校长已经一整个月不在学校了，以我五年的经验来看，这可是头一回。”

“……若您大发慈悲可以安静片刻，”拿腔拿调的声音施施然的响起，拖着长音，好像国王在纡尊降贵给他的子民施舍亲近，“就我偶然听到的传闻来看，没什么事情需要小内穆尔先生所担心，我们的校长今晚就会回来。”

小内穆尔把身体贴着桌面，为了不被更多人听到，嘶嘶的低声说，“马尔福学长听到什么风声了吗？跟…跟那位大人有什么…”

“Silence.”马尔福嫌恶的瞟了一眼对面的人，“或许你该少说话。”

大厅的门‘咚’得一声被用力撞开，宽厚巨大的守林人瞬间引起了所有人的注意，嘈杂的大厅登时沉寂了下来。守林人往旁边让出了一步，露出他身后，身穿披星戴月的紫色袍子，花白胡子的巫师——以及一位身材高挑的小姐。

“哦，真谢谢你，海格。”半月牙镜片后面投射出几分笑意，像所有在意礼数的绅士一样，“来吧，伊凡小姐。”

一位一个月没见的老头子显然没理由聚集这群青春躁动的巫师女巫们过多的注意力——但他身后袅袅婷婷的款款而来的少女就不一样了，她走路婀娜柔软，行在大理石铺就的大厅地砖上却仿佛行在云朵上。

格兰芬多长桌，詹姆斯波特拿手肘击了一下身旁英俊的卷发少年，“西里斯，这妞真辣——就是跟莉莉比还差点儿，你说呢？”

他旁边的布莱克甚至没把视线移过来给他的朋友，眼睛紧紧盯着从长桌前走过去的少女。就算是对西里斯这种，从小在纯血贵族圈子里见过数不胜数的各色美人的男子来说，她仍然拥有绝对无可挑剔的侧颜。白到好似可以反射柔光的肌肤由里向外透出粉嫩，挺直的鼻梁在鼻尖微微的上翘，蔷薇色丰满的嘴唇，还有她颅顶漂亮的弧度，长度过腰的棕黑色绸缎似顺滑的发丝在发尾处微微卷曲，沐浴在大厅暖黄色的灯光下泛出些微酒红色的光泽。一切都好像雕塑家呕尽心血的完美的设计。她同样穿着霍格沃兹校服形制的巫师袍子，软滑的黑色天鹅绒质地，仔细去观察的话，衣服的暗纹是用冶炼提纯后的秘银为线缝制的，从不同的角度，折射出彩宝一般流光溢彩的炫目色泽，叫人不由自主想起天公作美时在天文台观测到的浩瀚无垠满缀着繁星的灿烂星河。西里斯心想，‘无论她的正脸如何，这样一张侧颜已然足够感激梅林赐福了。’

“是嘛？…”西里斯咬紧牙齿，嘴角咧开弧度，目标灼灼盯着他的猎物不肯离开。恐怕只有尖头叉子一个人这么认为。

就在安静得连大厅里幽灵飘过掀起一阵冷颤的声音都能被细微的捕捉的时候，西里斯听到来自斯莱特林长桌，刀叉划过瓷碟的叫人不悦的呲啦声。

五年潜移默化的习惯教西里斯一瞬间就找到了噪音的主人，他正低着头享用自己瓷盘里的红肉，神情专注好似完全没被外界打扰，略显油腻的长发贴着他苍白的脸庞——西弗勒斯斯内普。当然，西里斯更喜欢称他鼻涕精。

西里斯轻蔑的冷哼一声，‘除了詹姆斯，恐怕还有一个人也这么认为。’真是叫人反胃。西里斯最终嫌恶的挖了一眼斯内普才把目光移回邓布利多那边。

“哦，真是太高兴又看到你们，我的孩子——让我来介绍一下，卡蜜拉·德·伊凡小姐。”

卡蜜拉站在邓布利多身侧靠后面的位置，听到自己的名字，微笑着颔首示意。

西里斯终于眯起眼睛看清了她全部的样貌，她高高的眉骨下面有双细长深邃而眼尾上扬的媚眼，偏浅的棕蜜色瞳孔里仿若有香醇的蜂蜜流动。就算是西里斯曾赞美过的美人今天相加到一起，也抵不上现在站在这里的卡蜜拉叫他心如撞钟。

“伊凡小姐从今天开始就读霍格沃兹五年级，不过鉴于已经错过了今年的分院仪式，我想伊凡小姐应该不介意先去格兰芬多——”

斯兰特林长桌哄然响起一阵讨论声使得邓布利多停下了讲话。“这老头在想什么！？让伊凡家去格兰芬多！这就是硕果仅存的旧制贵族在霍格沃兹受到的款待！”

“那臭烘烘的地方甚至要四五个人挤在一间宿舍！”

卡蜜拉微微蹙眉，从袖口里甩出一根散发着盈盈光泽的檀木魔杖，轻轻抵住自己的喉咙，“我想…我很愿意去高塔暂住，毕竟那里的环境对控制我的病情应该有所帮助。”

斯莱特林再没人发声异议，在格兰芬多轰鸣一般爆发的掌声里，西里斯连忙起身，邀请卡蜜拉来格兰芬多长桌。

“很好。那么，所有人继续吧。”邓布利多开心道，“我就知道，今晚有不能错过的热布朗尼！”

“伊凡学姐，他们说的是真的吗？”一头蓬松的金发从詹姆斯和一个脸庞清俊的栗色短发少年中间钻出来。

卡蜜拉正饶有兴趣的打量着少年，因为家族血统的原因，卡蜜拉很容易感触到被隐藏起来的魔法气息。少年他有一双巧克力色的眼睛，正温和的注视着从二年级桌子跑过来跟卡蜜拉说话的金发男孩，里头盛满了耐心。‘这难道是他的弟弟吗？’

“他们说什么？”

“他们说，你的家族，曾经出过8位王后，是从旧制至今最高贵悠久的家族之一！”

“Emmm…算是吧…前提是，不要像美第奇家族那样绝嗣才行，这对伊凡家可是个大难题。”她歪过头对小巫师眨眨眼。

“可是，可是…只要一直生宝宝的话，不就解决了？”

卡蜜拉哑然的笑了，她抬起眉头，蜜色的瞳孔里像是有金粉被搅动起来，亮晶晶的，荡出一圈圈妩媚的涟漪，只是随手施予的风情就夺走了桌上无数的视线。“谢谢你呀…”

“雷恩，雷恩休斯顿。”

“谢谢你雷恩，我会记住这个好办法的。”

“照雷恩说的，你得抓紧时间了。”

等到雷恩又好像一阵风一样跑走了，长桌上才发出一声短促的笑声，随后转变成哄堂大笑。等高年级都笑得差不多，红头发的漂亮女生善后道。“如果大家都吃过了，一年级生，请跟我来。”

“莱姆斯。”严肃且精明的女巫不知什么时候就出现在众人身后。

“是的，麦格教授。”栗色少年站起身，卡蜜拉才发现少年不光肩膀宽阔，身姿也出乎意料的挺拔，有六英尺还多。高挑如卡蜜拉也仅仅到他嘴唇。

“请你带伊凡小姐去她的宿舍，级长宿舍旁边那间。如果伊凡小姐还有其他什么困扰，也请你帮忙一下，谢谢你。”

“应该做的，教授。”少年坐回来，“你好，伊凡小姐。莱姆斯卢平，可以随时带你去你的新宿舍。”

卡蜜拉的宿舍并不在格兰芬多女生宿舍里面，而是一间坐落在级长宿舍旁边的单人寝室。因为处于塔顶，宿舍拥有十几英尺的挑高和巨大的彩窗。在他们进来前，寝室里早已被妥善的释放过十几个保温咒，壁炉也烧得发烫。行李因为漂浮咒缓缓跟在两人后面，现在正一件一件的从箱子里飞出来到自己该待的地方。

“卢平同学，能请教你一个问题嘛？”

少年眼睛泛着柔光看过来，“若是你不介意，叫我莱姆斯就行。”这是卡蜜拉第一次与莱姆斯卢平对视，她瞬间就明白过来，刚刚的雷恩不是这个栗发少年的弟弟——原来莱姆斯卢平，看向任何人时眼神都这么的温柔。  
“那么，莱姆斯。斯莱特林长桌上，黑色长发的男生，人看上去有点阴沉，你知道他的名字吗？”

卢平在心里默默排查了一遍斯莱特林还有没有其他阴沉的黑色长发学生，“据我所知，你应该说的是西弗勒斯斯内普。”

“哦？那么，这位斯内普是个什么样的人呢？”

卢平踌躇着自己是否该告辞离开，即使身旁的这位刚刚认识的小姐，是全霍格沃兹的男生都肖想与之单独相处的漂亮尤物。

斯内普是个什么样子的人，这样一个问题，让卢平来回答是相当不合适的。当然，包括霍格沃兹里百分之九十九的其他人。

“正如你看到的，他首先确实有些阴沉。但他…”沉吟半刻，“理解能力极强，在魔药魔咒学上都表现出惊人的创造力。”

“莱姆斯。”

卢平回过头，才发现自己已经走到了窗边。卡蜜拉正站在行李箱旁的床边对他笑，勾人的眼眸弯弯的，性感嫣红的唇现在嘟起来，好像猫的爪子骚痒过他的心，让人拿不定主意该占有还是怜爱。少女和女人的一些特质矛盾又和谐的存在，变成卢平眼下最甜蜜又邪恶的负担。“你把我丢下啦。”

卢平呼吸一窒，心脏的血液一泵一泵跳得飞快，“伊凡小姐。”他的大脑甚至不需要指挥，双腿早就本能的奔向那里。

“卡蜜拉。作为交换，你至少也该这样叫我。或者…”她的手臂柔软的滑入卢平腰间，轻悄悄的，好像毒蛇，先把猎物拐入怀中再将其绞杀。

“或，或什么。”

“蜜拉。虽然从没有人这样叫，但我总会幻想。舌尖抵住下颌牙齿，嘴唇之间轻轻触碰再分开——蜜，拉…”

蜜拉。诱惑的声音好似塞壬海妖的歌声一般教他心驰神往，好似已经从卡蜜拉那里飞到了他的舌尖。他被蛊惑着，轻轻用舌尖抵住下颌牙齿……

“Sweet dreams.卡蜜拉。”他挣开，落荒而逃。

TBC


End file.
